


Cafe visits

by Agnes18yt



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Cute, Europe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Italy, M/M, Sex, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Summer Romance, Top Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agnes18yt/pseuds/Agnes18yt
Summary: Corpse visits his family in Europe in Italy for the summer and Sykkuno works at the bakery/cafe in the small city. They have like the best time of their life in the summer.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will have more parts to it. It can be read as platonic friendship of as a romantic string. There will be warning for the skippable parts an so on. I will try to update every week but i cannot promise anything. So yeah...

This is not the first chapter I'm just wandering if anyone would even read this. Its going ti be a short story like max 10 chapters but like soft and fluffy and like flirty and idk u tell me...


	2. Actually the first chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corpse is at the house and he meets Sykkuno for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I have decided to just make it a countryside story, not like Europe Italy, so I hope that is ok. The first chapter is kinda rough but it gets fluffy don’t worry guys.
> 
> Also hey guys sorry for the wait, I had school and also yeah I hope to update within a week.

"Fuck."

I fucking hate airplanes. Well, not the planes themselves. Planes are cool, but the people on them, a whole nother story. I was minding my own business watching a Shrek movie, eating some pretzels when the lady next to me accused me of stealing her charger. I tried to reason with her but she seemed the Karen type so I just waited for a flight attendant to see my problem. The flight attendant switched my seat and was nice, but that bitch killed my vibe, I was just trying to watch Shrek like a normal person.  
So when my grandparents asked me about my flight I just said it was fine since I don’t want to bother them.

"Corpse honey, do you remember anything from last time you were here?"

"Not much, just the house."

It has been 5 years since my last visit. And I was 13 at that time so looking for sightseeings was not my priority. Plus I was o the new meds if I remember correctly.  
The countryside is really beautiful. It’s a shame I will be here just for the summer. The drive from the airport is not long but just long enough to get the feel of the surroundings.

"We are here, Corpsie."

The house is the same as I remember it. The homey looking porch in the front with the wooden chairs. The front garden is full of flowers and it's kind of magical. Fuck. I'm not gonna be here for long.

“It’s just like I remember it.”

“Well, yes we haven’t really changed anything.”

“Homey.”

“It certainly is Corpsie, now pumpkin the room is ready for you upstairs. First door to the left. Feel free to settle in and then come down.”

“Thanks.”

I took my bags and went upstairs, the stairs seem to creak a bit but it just feels even more like a warm house like that. I saw a sign on the door that said welcome and I assumed it was for me. Fuck they were the sweetest. When I left home and started living by myself I lost all contact with my family except with my grandparents who live in this house.

The room was fucking nice. It was better than what I had at home and it smelled nice. It’s a shame I will be helping my grandparents with the garden only for two months. It would be great to have such nice shit. 

I left my clothes in the bags and just unpacked my electronics. I can do the rest later if I will find the time.

I went downstairs and already smelled gran’s cooking. She is so fucking sweet, she always had a soft spot for me. Sending me money and cards.

“Corpsie, dinner will be ready in an hour or so if you want to you can go out and look around the town. It is not much but we have some shops and cafes.”

“I bet, anything special?”

“Well a circus is coming in a week and there is a nice lake, do you still remember when grandpa taught you to fish there?”

“Yeah, I do.”

The truth is I don’t fucking remember a thing from here, last time I was here I was on some heavy medication and before that, I was too young to remember anything. Kinda sad.

I step outside catching the view of the porch in the afternoon light and then go to the town centre. It’s not bad, living here, just different. I’m used to living in the city now here, on the other hand, aren’t many cars. It’s so fucking weird but peaceful at the same time.

It’s not bad. I walk for maybe 10 minutes when I see some shops and cafes. I guess this is it. I cross the road to get aa better look if any of them are worth visiting in the future. They all look a bit old and used, but in a good way. Like they have history and have been worn out by generations working here. 

The first shop looks like it sells groceries and it doesn’t really strike me as interesting. The one next to it sells flowers and what seems to be some sort of machinery for farming and such. Not really interesting. The third shop in a row is a bakery and a cafe.

That seems like it would be interesting. I get closer to it and see it has a window displaying the treats and they all look so fucking good. I stop in front of the window and just stare at them. Like some fucking creep, but who cares.

It must have been quite a while since 5 people have already left the bakery while I was looking at all the little pastries.

“Umm, ca-can I help you, mi-mister?”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry I just stared at the window like a little freak.”

I looked up and saw a sweet boy looking at me with wide eyes and a hand in front of his mouth.

“Umm, so is th-that a yes?”

“I don’t really have any money on me.”

“Ohh, well maybe tomorrow then. I mean if you want to, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, yeah, I would love that. I’m Corpse.”

I didn’t really know what I was doing so I just stood there with my hand extended. 

“I’m Sykkuno, this is my grandma’s shop and I work here for the summer.”

He kind of awkwardly shook my hand kind of uncomfortably shifting in front of me. Great Corpse you made the nice kid uncomfortable.

“I’m here for the summer, I’m helping my grandparents, so I don’t really know you, sorry about that.”

“It’s really ok, No worries, umm do you want a coffee or something?”

I couldn’t help but laugh he was so awkward it was almost cute. I have already told him that I didn’t have any money.

“Sykkuno, I don’t have any money.”

“Oh, right you just told me.”

He laughed covering his mouth and I couldn’t help and laugh at his cuteness.

“Oh, Jesus this is really awkward.”

I laugh even harder almost choking on my spit. He should do comedy stand-ups or something the dude is funny as heck.

“How about, I come here tomorrow in the morning for a cream cheese bagel and coffee, hmmm?”

“Yeah, that’d be great, that’d be great.”

Sykkuno was now awkwardly scratching the back of his head, but he didn’t seem so uncomfortable now. 

“See you then, bye Sykkuno.”

“Goodbye, mister Corpse.”

I giggled again, who says mister to someone who is the same age as themselves. But I must say that was cute as fuck.

When I sat down to eat dinner I felt giddy, and that is something that I haven’t felt in a while. But let’s just blame it on the excellent food that was made by my lovely gran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do we feel about this?


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> corpse goes for coffee and stays for a while turns put Sykkuno is a fun guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, do you listen to music when you read chapters?

It's been two days since I have been to the Cafe. I didn't have the courage to go there the next day. I got cold feet of some shit like that. 

But today I felt like it was time to go see that cute boy from the coffee shop. 

"Gran, do I need to do anything today?"

"Maybe some gardening in the afternoon, not much. Do you want to go see someone?"

"I saw this boy in town and he seems nice."

"Yeah, sure go, Corpsy. Just promise me you will be back for lunch."

“‘K I’m out of here. Bye”

The walk was lovely, but it has been a while since I have wanted to meet someone and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was fucking shitting my pants. When I came to the shop I saw it had just opened. The smell of fresh bagels and coffee flood the air. 

I entered the shop, there were so many sweets, but that cream cheese bagel sounded really nice right now.

"Hello,... what can I get for-... oh Jesus it's you… Khem I mean, hello, what would you like, Corpse?"

"I was promised a cream cheese bagel if my memory serves me well."

"Right, I was waiting for you yesterday. Not like in a weird way, I-i just, ummm, I just thought you would come."

He fiddled with my coffee. visibly nervous.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I was busy with work at my gram's house."  
That is a lie Corpse and you know it.

"But, I am here today."

“Yeah, umm, so a bagel?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

I was watching him make my order and then I sat down by the register on a stool. the cafe shop had a nice vibe. It was bright and it felt homie. Like small-town homie. 

“Are you going to be here for the whole summer?”

I looked up from my coffee and saw him looking at me shyly as played with his hair. 

“Probably, you?”

“I live here.”

“Shit, my bad. So I guess that is a yes?”

“Yeah”  
He was giggling covering his smile. And I was psyching myself up to have the strength to ask him to hang out.

“Wanna hang out sometime?”

He seemed shocked, but not disgusted so I guess it was fine. It was going fine, right?

“Sure, yeah, here my number. Call me, or something... you know where you can find me.”

He wrote his number on my receipt and gave it to me, then I paid and got the fuck out of there. My heart was racing and I was breathing heavily. Dang, I was so scared, he would say no.

Good Corpse, you did well. Now you just have to text him. Fuck, what do I say. Do I text now? No, that is too soon, I will text him in the evening.

I did all the gardening and I have had dinner. I had just taken a shower and was ready to mindlessly scroll through the bird app, ig and youtube. then I remembered that I got Sykkuno’s number. Oh my god, how did I forget that? Wtf? I got out of my bed and found the hoodie I was wearing and found the peace of paper. His handwriting seemed neat. 

What do I say? Yes hello, right

C: Hey, It’s the bagel guy. :)

It has been less than 10 minutes when he replayed.

S: Oh, hey Corpse ;)

I stared at the winky face for a bit too long, how cute.

C: Ummm, what are u doing? 

S: I just closed the shop, u?

C: I just got out of the shower.

After I reread that I realized how bad that sounds. Shit.

C: shit this sounds bad  
didnt think about that.

S: haha, yes it does :))

C: I just wanted to ask you, what are some good things to do here.

S: well, if you come over tomorrow, we can go around the town, I can show you.

C: ok deal

S: I just realized I know nothing about you.

C: yes, I could be a killer on the loose

S: I should have thought about that before.

It was fun, whatever this was. No pressure, no nothing. 

C: What are you like studying and stuff, im guessing you are like 18

S: actually 19, and im in statistics. 

C: that is cool im going to music college.

S: that is nice

C: yeah, it is.

S: well talk to you tomorrow. i have to go

C: bye ;)

S: bye ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think about this, I have a test tomorrow but I wrote this instead. lool.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Are you interested in more or should i just stop writing like my teachers say, since i have no potencial. Anyway. If you ever need to talk to someone or whatever here is my insta @neza.tomazic18


End file.
